The present invention is directed toward a disposable contraceptive cervical barrier and more particularly toward such a device which includes improved means for retaining a supply of a spermicide. The invention is also directed toward a method of making a disposable contraceptive cervical barrier and the use of novel materials for doing so.
Contraceptive cervical barriers such as diaphragms, cervical caps and other pessaries have been known and used for many years as a method of birth control. Until recently, such devices were intended to be used numerous times and, therefore, had to be made of relatively expensive elastomeric material. Furthermore, in order to make the rim of the barrier flexible yet have a spring tension effect, it was necessary to include a ring insert therein which added to the expense.
While the cervical barrier by itself provides some protection since it constitutes a physical barrier to sperm, it is customary to utilize a spermicide cream or gel with such devices. This is normally done by applying a thin layer of the spermicide on one or both faces of the barrier and aong the circumference of the rim portion. However, since the rim must be squeezed by the user in order to insert the cervical barrier, it is not uncommon for the spermicide to be wiped clean from a substantial part of the barrier when it is being inserted into place. Thus, the effectiveness of the device is reduced.
Disposable contraceptive cervical barriers which include a spermicide embedded therein during manufacture of the barrier have been proposed. These are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,198,965 and 4,311,543 which issued to the present inventors and another. While such devices are believed to be a significant improvement in the art and are believed to be highly effective, there are those who prefer to use a cervical barrier which does not have a spermicide preimpregnated therein. Furthermore, this decreases the cost of manufacture and distribution. It is also believed that many women will feel more secure by applying a spermicide themselves onto the cervical barrier.